Modeling environments (MEs) may present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, using certain MEs, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. MEs may allow a technical researcher or designer to quickly perform tasks, such as research and product development.
Many existing MEs may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based ME, a modeling tool allows models to be built by connecting graphical blocks, where a graphical block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data.
Blocks may be hierarchical in the sense that a block itself may contain one or more blocks (sub-blocks) that make up the block. A user may, for instance, view a model at a high level, then select blocks to drill down into the model to see increasing levels of model detail. A subsystem block may be a type of block that may contain one or more blocks that constitute a hierarchical layer in a graphical model structure.
Models may be automatically converted to computer code by an ME. The code can be executed, e.g., by a target device in a target environment, the ME, etc. For example, a model of a control system for an antilock braking system may be graphically developed with the graphical modeling tool, implemented as code, and then deployed on a target device (e.g., a dedicated computer) tasked with controlling the antilock braking system. The target device may itself be connected to one or more sensors or other computers on the antilock braking system.